Marisa and Alice plays Action 52
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Marisa comes back from the human world and "borrows" a mysterious game called (action 52). Marisa was eager to have Alice to play with her, so these two will play through one of the most annoying clusterfuck of games they will play through. ALL 52! Each chapter will be decided by game so expect 52 chapters in total and yes i do own action 52 and its a turdball of a game.
1. game 1 Fire breathers

I usually do Yanderes but I wanna try something different and awesome which is involving touhou and my game collection…..where is my action 52? Oh i got it for free from a garage sale….i hope i could find it.

Game story (Marisa and Alice plays Action 52!)

Why in hell are we playing action 52?

In this fine afternoon we see Marisa riding her broom at full speed holding a game cartridge, wonder where did she get that. As Marisa heads to Alice house she decides to knock on the door very excitingly.

"Hey Alice! I got something for ya to try out!"

Alice sounds very annoyed

"Ok! Hold on Marisa hold on! You don't have to bang on my door! Theres a reason why door bells exist."

When Alice opens the door she looks tired and looks like she was in a middle of something but she had to stop because is she ignored Marisa she would just do something beyond stupid to get her attention.

"Alice i got this game and i want you to play it!"

Alice looks at the game and she shows little to no interest of what Marisa is showing her.

"Um…..action…52?"

Marisa gives a grin, "Yup!"

Alice decides to go on asking Marisa some questions.

"So Marisa….where did you get this game and knowing you stole it from god knows where, and how do i know this is not going to turn me brain dead or anything?"

Marisa becomes clueless.

"Honestly i have no idea but I'm borrowing it from some guy…but hey! Lets try this game out! Trust me! They say this game is hard to find and worth a lot!"

Alice holds onto the game by the side.

"So someone would buy a lot of money for this piece of plastic…..i don't get it but i guess you convinced me well have a go. BUT! If i turn brain dead like last time i blame you!"

Marisa gets excited and grabs Alice's wrist and leads her to Marisa's home and sets up her NES system and takes out two controllers for the both of them to play. Alice watches Marisa setting wires up which makes Alice wonder why it takes so long to set up something so complexed and tangled.

"Alright all finished setting it up! Ya know I never knew I'd persuade you to play this game with me. But trust me, I think I know what to do."

Alice narrows her eyes thinking this might be a bad idea but its too late to turn back on this.

Marisa turns on the TV and the game system, the two sat down on chairs and watches as the game starts.

"LIGHTS"

"CAMERA"

"ACTION 52"

Alice looks very confused

"Marisa…..the intro sounds like it's looping the same sound and it sounds like its broken. Did you break it?"

Marisa shakes her head.

"I don't think so, when i borrowed it, it looked clean as it can be and it sounds ok. I think thats how it is."

Alice nods her head, "So are we going to stare at a pixilated cheetah or are we going to begin?

Marisa presses start, "oh sorry"

"Ok Alice 52 games…what to choose what to choose…you pick!"

Alice shows disinterest, "I don't want to because too many games to pick…go start on the first game and go all the way to game 52 then were ok."

Marisa agrees so and go to the first game, "Fire Breathers"

(by here I'm just gonna put Marisa: Alice:)

Marisa: OK! Fire Breathers! Im player one

Alice: I'll be player 2 because its there.

Marisa: Game start!

Marisa: Ok I'm the pink dragon you are the blue dragon

Alice: Ok (starts flying around) what am I supposed to do? It looks like I'm shooting but what am I supposed to do?

Marisa: I don't know but i guess fly around and shoot at something. If you shoot something gonna happen.

Alice: what happens if i shoot you (Shoots Marisa) Oh! I guess I'm supposed to kill you.

Marisa: Not until i kill you first!

(Two of them start chasing one another and trying to shoot one another, after a minute Alice dies)

Alice: Grrr…. i died.

Marisa: Good game! Good game. Whats the next level?

(next level same thing exempt rearrange of stuff)

Alice: It's the same thing…Marisa its gonna do the same thing even if I die.

Marisa: Well i guess Ill kill you then!

Alice: Oh no you don't! (shoots and wins by sheer luck)

Alice: Ha! Now the next stage….is the same thing…great…just great. Its like copy and paste and add in color. I could make dolls that looks the same and have better abilities and they are not the same thing than this crap.

Marisa: Yeah I'm bored and it really is like a copy paste next game! (Start/Select)

(Note: To make this story I had to actually play action 52 and my friend and I play it while i type so its a back and forth situation.)


	2. game 2 Star evil

Game 2

(Star Evil!)

Alice: So whats star evil?

Marisa: You'll find out. (selects two players/ start)

(games starts)

Marisa: Alright time to g- (dies within 0.4 seconds) what…just happened? I didn't even last for a millisecond!

Alice: Well thats a waste of time, i'll do it! (game starts, dies also about 0.7 seconds) STUPID BLOCK! NEXT GAME!

Marisa: No! Were gonna beat this game! Were gonna do it!

Alice: ….fine….its a dick move they put a block there. Why would they put a block there?

Marisa: At least we know theres that block on the first stage. (game/start: immediately moves to the right and goes back to the middle) There we go second try is when it gets better.

Alice: At least were making progress. I see blocks and more blocks and a ship that looks like a blue claw thing that shoots lines. I prefer bullets that give patterns and colors, but this is really ridicules. Why are the enemies not shooting at you alice?

Marisa: Alice its best to not question it. I know it looks like nothing is hitting you and I'm mashing the B button and all enemies avoid you. But progress! Hey look final boss.! (starts shooting at it)

Alice: Oh yes…you are very making progress. I'd be making a bunch of dolls by now and trying out new magic by the time you are done playing that game.

Marisa: Almost there….gotta kill the boss that looks like some pink cake looking thing…and it seems i can't tell if its almost dead or not.

Alice: its not doing anything so let me have a go

(2 minutes later)

Alice: You are still going? its the same thing and the only thing changed is colors.

Marisa: Relax Alice i'm winning and so far every enemy is avoiding me and I shoot them and I get points!

Alice: You mean pointless points

Marisa: I'm at the second stage boss and….where did he go? What am i supposed to do now?

Alice: Next game please. It looks like a bad screen saver….

Marisa: Nuhuh! Im gonna shoot at random places until i find the boss!

Alice:…..Marisa….theres nothing there…can we move on please?

Marisa: Hold on Alice i Know its here somewhere i know its here!

(3 minutes later)

Alice: can we move on now?! Im seeing nothing!

Marisa: Yeah i don't think he's coming out. (start/Select)

Alice: Finally! Two games already they are horrible!

Marisa: So? the other 50 games may not be so bad.

Alice: Im gonna cringe through this…

Marisa: Theres tea help yourself.

Alice: at least you have something here. (goes to get some tea)

Marisa: Wait…..Alice didn't get a turn to fight the boss. Hey Alice! Wanna fight the boss?

Alice: No thanks Id fall asleep or just die from boredom if i do.

Marisa: At least try Alice!

Alice: Marisa, even if i did try nothing is going to happen in the level and its the same thing like what i saw so its no different.

Marisa awww….ok next stage.


	3. game 3 Illuminator

Game: 3

(Illuminator)

Alice: So whats the next torture crap of a game were gonna play. I think this game is a lost cause.

Marisa: Theres Illuminator, lets check it out! I know you are bored but lets make this fun. You know fun right?

Alice: Its fun when i fight in real life like now instead of this game. I wonder if i can put magic on this game so that it would be better.

Marisa: Don't do that you'll ruin it! Anyways Illuminator!(Two player/Start)

Alice: Yaaay….

Alice: What am i looking at? 4 blue floors and 3 weird people things that look like they are smiling i cant tell. I wonder what those lamps a- (sudden lights go out in the game) Marisa? What happened to the game?

Marisa: I have no idea but it might be a challenge or the colors decided to give up. But here we go!

Alice: ! can barley see anything. At least when the enemies walk past by the ladder it lets you know they are their but if you wanna know where you are you have to be on front of the ladder.

Marisa: I know its silly but maybe the game is trying to challenge us in a blind mode! (moves font of the stairs and climbs up) Im shooting to the left and oh! the lights went back on. Now where getting somewhere in this game.

Alice: So you shoot the enemies and the lights go back on. Simple yet it's annoying when you cant see where you are going. Why doesn't this game have some blinking detection or at least a dot or illumination to let you know where you and the enemies are at so you don't have to go blind.

Marisa: I didn't know you cared a lot of game logic.

Alice: Its basic logic Marisa, even people lost in the forest in the dark show at least have something to light up the way. This is like going to a dark deep forest and have no light and i cant see where they are at.

Marisa: Well I died because when i decided to go down the ladder it turned dark and i couldn't tell if the enemy is near or far but it was near and died! Your turn!

Alice: Ok…Im gonna try and beat this. Don't blame me if I'm terrible.

Marisa: Im not gonna judge you.

Alice: Ok gotta memorize and shoot memorize and shoot.

Marisa: Wow you are doing better. You might master action 52!

Alice:…(dies on purpose)

Marisa: Why would you do that?

Alice: I'd rather become a master on a staring contest than this and becoming a master on this game makes things very depressing so theres no point on continuing.

Marisa: I hear ya. (start/select)

Alice: Im bored…and I brought tea and it's not helping. I think ill let shanghai do it my eyes hurt….

Marisa: Oh no you don't! I went through the trouble in the human world and i traveled! So no excuses! Were gonna go through all the games!

Alice: Oh god no….Whoever owns this game must have a sad life.

Marisa: But I'm making it fun for the both of us.

Alice: Well….fine…but if i fall asleep Im letting Shanghai play one game.

Marisa: Then i'll just bonk you on the head. That would wake you up or some soda.

Alice: Don't even think about doing that. I'd prefer tea or something less strong on sugar but this might be required to even go through.

Marisa: Ill get some so that we both don't fall asleep. I got some Ramune! What flavor?

Alice: Give me the cherry flavor.

Marisa: Ok (takes the regular and the cherry and brings the cherry to Alice)

Alice: Thanks

Marisa: No problem! Now NEXT GAME!

Alice: Why did i agree to this…..(Drinks)

(Note: Truth told I have a headache on playing action 52. If you see spelling errors or misplaced names thats me in tired mode. This game takes a lot out of you.)


	4. Game 4 g force fighters

Game 4 (G-force fighters) aka: another space shooter not gonna be long…

Marisa: Oh look G-force fighters. Sounds like a nice title for a shooter combat right?

Alice: It says G force….not g force fighters…they forgot on purpose didn't they.

Marisa: I Have no clue go ask them.

Alice: They wouldn't be here if i did

Marisa: Anyways are you ready to have fun with this?

Alice: (pinches nose) Is it going to be another disappointment?

Marisa: Who knows! But i bet its gonna be me and you shooting stuff.

Alice: Well i guess well take a look.

Marisa: ( Select/Two players/Start) aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd I'm a pinkish red ship with a really dark background and nothing special is going on. oh well I'm beating it.

Alice: (sarcasm) wow this game is really worth my time. I mean look at all those detailed enemies and stages, its like I'm shooting at something and not shooting at nothing while the screen scrolls along.

Marisa: Oh yeah I'm gonna shoot them all!

Alice: You are giving this game too much credit.

Marisa: Not excessively

Alice: I think Cirno has full credit than this…i bet if Cirno plays this she can beat this in one simple day.

Marisa: The one that everyone says is an idi-

Alice: shush! Die already…i need to play to believe.

Marisa: Well thats the spirit and you're drive of motivation even if you are sulking with a, "I don't give a crap and I wanna leave" face.

Alice: Not gonna respond and just kill yourself i need to play. Is there a boss?

Marisa: Dunno…..

Marisa: Oh the boss is here and don't care and died, ok your turn.

Alice: you didn't have to intentionally die, well here i go (Start)

Alice: pew pew pew my pink ship shoots tiny pellets at you.

Marisa: They should take note from games we have even through its bullet hell it would be so much interesting than a few blocks that is a copy and paste.

Alice: where is this game from?

Marisa: United States

Alice: That far for that?

Marisa: I was curious of what the physical looks like and they said its rare….

Alice: I don't know what your definition of rare but this one should be incredibly cheap but in your case stolen.

Marisa: BORROWED! Im borrowing it and gonna return it! This is borrowing not stealing it.

Alice: Did you ask if you can borrow it?

Marisa: Not really just saw it just sitting there.

Alice: Then thats stealing

Marisa: Borrrrooooowwwwwiiiinnng!

Alice: okok you can keep you're borrowing and while you keep talking I'm at level 2.

Marisa: Aw no fair i just got distracted.

Alice: Multitasking is a wondrous thing and you can do more than one thing without tunnel vision.

Marisa: Ok you got me….

Alice: With that said Im gonna keep going

Marisa: Lets see how far you can go.

Alice: Weeeeeee so much funnnnnn…..(cant believe I'm having fun with this…)

(game starts glitching with random spazzing blocks appearing and disappearing)

Alice:….what is going on? My ship keeps disappearing and reappearing overtime I'm near the gliched blocks.

Marisa: I don't really know but i think the game is starting to become broken.

Alice: Oh no you don't no glitch is gonna beat me!

Marisa: Go Alice!

(3 mins later dies from….a glitches out block that represents an enemy)

Alice:…(dropps controller) That's…..really? I was doing so well and it does this to me?

Marisa: Alice calm down and don't even think about destroying the game it does that a lot of time.

Alice: Oh no! Im gonna rip that sack of crap apart!

(Marisa grabs Alice and leads her to Marisa's room)

Marisa: here yell in this pillow.

Alice…(grabs pillow) (Muffles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) (following with curses)

Marisa: better?

Alice: I need some alone time really.

Marisa: Yeah sometimes the game likes to do that…..

Alice: Marisa. Alone time! Really!

Marisa: Ok ok just come out when you are ready.

(Alice mumbles in the pillow as Marisa closes the door)

Marisa: I guess Ill just continue the game without Alice i guess.

Marisa: Next game next game~

(Note: The game actually did glitch and i was mad)


	5. game 5 ooze

Game 5 (Ooze)

Marisa: Ooze? Sounds like a slimy game.

Marisa: I wonder how long is Alice gonna be angry…oh well more fun for me.

(Selects game)

Marisa: Welp solo mode for me~

Alice: Oh no you don't! You are not playing Ooze without me here! If you are playing them i'm in!

Marisa: Yay! You are back!

Alice: Yes and why are we playing a game about Ooze?

Marisa: I have no idea but were playing whatever this is.

Alice: Green Ooze by general is like mutated vomit that has a radiation problem.

Marisa: Lets play this ooze (2 player/ start)

Alice: I see green Ooze on the top and sold snot for a floor and blue bubbles that i guess are platforms.

Marisa: The whole game looks like snot. Its like someone decided to create this game while they are picking their nose. Yuck…

Alice: Must be really hard to made this game while doing that. Do you see me putting my finger in my nose while making dolls and trying out magic?

Marisa: It would be funny if you did, though it would be hard to hold two things unless if you use you're elbows.

Alice: It's not gonna be funny or enjoyable, i will look really stupid. It has proven this game can be don't by picking your nose.

Marisa: Don't forget the character looks like a elf with a mow hock with a tiny dark pink pew pew gun.

Alice: He would be completed with a hat rather than a mow hock and the enemies are green drip monsters.

Marisa: Alice you complain too much, look I'm going good even with bad stuff jumping i still do good and-

(blue hint flubber kills Marisa)

Marisa:…..How am I suppose to avoid that?

Alice: No clue. My turn because that blue flubber handed your butt and you did not expect that one coming.

Marisa: No i didn't…i need something to drink.

Alice: I am having so much fun its imploding my eyeballs…

Marisa: You want something?

Alice: to assist on this crap? Yes please do while this character gremlin looks like I'm controlling a log with a pew pew gun.

Marisa: If you can beat stage one i owe you one.

Alice: Its hard to keep that promise if the game is the worst for me.

Marisa: Did ya die yet?

Alice: No i did not!

Marisa: ummm Alice..

Alice: Shut up! Im focusing.

Marisa: you are on a platform where the blue slug slime is jumping around. How long have you been on that platform?

Alice: five Minutes…yes its pathetic but its the only thing i can do that will not kill me

Marisa: Is there a time limit?

Alice: no idea but I'm going to jump because i am bored.

Alice: I made it and I'm shooting, running, and jumping awkwardly.

Marisa: Ya don't have to tell me what you are doing.

Alice: Level two ok

Marisa: Lets see if you can beat level two.

Alice: Ill show you….anytime now.

Marisa: -pfft- I think the game froze on you.

Alice: What?! Why would this piece of hell would it do that to me.

Marisa: Its unfinished i think or unstable.

Alice: NEXT GAME!

Marisa: Ok ok (Restart and menu select)

Alice: *pouts*

Marisa: are you pissed?

Alice: I'm Not answering.

Marisa: You are pissed aren't ya.

Alice: Don't pour salt in my wound

Marisa: I just wanna check on ya. Anyways next game!

Alice: Bite me….


	6. game 6 silver sword

Game 6 (Silver sword) (note: Theres not a lot to put in certain games so I'm improvising.)

Marisa: Whew, so many choices and yet were doing it in order, my thumbs already hurt.

Alice: Why don't we take a break, I have a great idea why don't we have Patchouli play this game and have her take over.

Marisa: Na i don't think she would be interested even the slightest. She would just say she's not interested in mindless games that does not relate to her studies or anything.

Marisa: Besides i already got her mad because of the crap I put her through so yeah not the best idea Alice.

Alice: Oh right you steal anything that looks interesting and of corse she would be pissed at you.

Marisa: Yeah, anyways how about we play Sliver Sword because it has the word sword and might be fun to swing a sword and stab stuff.

Alice: This game is a genocide to this room, Silver Sword sods tempting and i hope its good because I'm soooooo getting Patchy here.

Marisa: Don't worry its not going to be so bad i mean its not like its just a patch of green and stuff. (2 player/ start)

Marisa: Ok i stand corrected, its just a patch of green with grayish blocks that i somehow can go through. But look! I shoot sword arrow things!

Alice: ….Ok thats it. Im getting Patchouli, be right back.

Marisa: Why and leaving me here?!

Alice: It looks like a flat green paper that is just been placed there and broccoli heads sticking out while the character looks like a crab with stubby feet.

Marisa: ok fine bring Patchy here ill just finish the game.

Alice: Ill be right back ok! (Closes door)

Marisa: Im going to beat this stage while Alice is away.

(10 minutes later)

Marisa: This game is taking forever and its actually hard to tell whats in front of me if the top of the screen keeps on looking like it forgot to put in detail.

(door opens)

Alice: Marisa! *short on breath* I brought Patchouli and it took me a while to drag her ass off of the chair.

Patchouli: Why am I here again? I'd rather be at the library than doing this.

Marisa: Oh hey Patchy! Were playing action 52 and you are going to take over alice.

Patchouli: Can't you guys get Reimu here? She's more familiar with humans items than i do and i care less of staring at a blank screen.

Alice: I didn't come all this way to get you and becoming braindead and besides its a break from being in that library and you get to try that piece of -ahem- thing.

Patchouli: by best guess you stole it.

Marisa: BORROWING! Im borrowing and I'm going to give it back because reasons.

Patchouli: yeah. (finger quotes) "borrowing". Anyhows what are we doing before i get hit on the head by Alice.

Marisa: Were playing Silver Sword and the only thing you do is go forward and press this B button here to shoot and avoid anything that moves.

Patchouli: Ok? Um err you hold it like this? Or this? or uhhh. Don't they have a book on this?

Marisa: You hold it like this, Its what this picture looks like.

Alice: You guys have fun ill just fall asleep and dream of things i should have done today.

Marisa: You do that.

Patchouli: Oh i get it, looks easy on me.

Marisa: ya get the hang of it once you learn

(wandering around randomly)

Patchouli: so what is my objective? Do i go left or right or just wait.

Marisa: Just go up and thats all you need to do.

Patchouli: Ok? (goes up) Oh. Enemies, i guess i need to kill them.

Marisa: Pew pew pew

Alice: Suck up…..

Marisa: Im just trying to make the game fun.

Alice: the game is a piece of junk, its easy to make leaves out of that.

Patchouli: Has Alice always been like this?

Marisa: Not all the time, the game drained her sanity and whatever this game can throw at us. and theres 52 games in this cartridge.

Patchouli: kind of an obvious name but i guess its ok despite the green floor making my eyes hurt and water.

Marisa: You're not use to television are you.

Patchouli: Not really, Im not interested of such devices and it takes away time and looks like you are staring at a box that flashes at you.

Alice: Is it done?

Marisa: are you asleep?

Alice: half asleep

Patchouli: Marisa….how long is this stage? Iv been avoiding enemies and there's kind of nothing here.

Marisa: You can just die you know, just run into an enemy and there.

Patchouli: You want me to die on purpose? No way there's gotta be a way out.

Marisa: Try looking for it and maybe we can move on.

Alice: Do you have coffee Marisa

Marisa: Top cupboard

Patchouli: which you stole.

Marisa: Im borrowing the coffee bag.

Patchouli: that's mine you know and I'm gonna take it back when I'm done with this game.

Alice: Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be tortured alone!

Patchouli: I got other important thing to do rather than this and besides I'm suppose to watch over the library than do this.

Marisa: Come on Patchy, ill give all the stuff back if you just stay and play sum more and i don't think Alice can take another game.

Patchouli: Cirno exist you know, she can take insanity and not know how bad it is. Maybe Flandre but there goes this game and whatever is left of it.

Marisa: Not sure but they are welcome to try.

Patchouli: Well i died because i got trapped by an enemy because i couldn't tell if theres an enemy on front of me but thats terrible.

Marisa: i know I know and yes Alice its done. Now its you're turn to take over Patch!

Alice: ok fine…its fair if you are here.

Patchouli: Im just gonna read until its my turn.

Marisa: Ok you do that now what else is new on action 52

Alice: You are giving too much credit for this game huh

Marisa: 30% of it.

Patchouli: Alice is right on this you know.

Marisa: riiiight.


	7. Chapter 7

Game 7 critical bypass (critical bp)

Marisa: Next one is Critical Bp and by now we all know this is gonna suck for us right?

Alice: Yes we do love torture because its guilty pleasure.

Patchouli: I don't know why am I still here but can I go now?

Alice: You are not going anywhere until were done with this game, if I'm gonna suffer you're gonna suffer with me.

Patchouli: You guys do love torture….

Marisa: Lets go and see what the game looks like (start)

Marisa: My god i can't tell whats going on its black and white pixels everywhere, i must be that flying saucer thing that i move around.

Alice: Are those flying orange rocks or alien ball things

Patchouli: this is hurting my eyes….

Marisa: Ill show this game!

(Marisa moves around in circles and starts shooting randomly)

Alice: this is not helping…

Marisa: Im trying to be an expert on this.

Patchouli: You can bet your life on that, I'm gonna check these books if they can make this game fun.

Alice: Make it less suck please.

Patchouli: don't rush me…..i can't read English, Marisa can you tell me what this page says?

Marisa: Hold on I'm almost done! Just a few more feet

Alice: Marisa Pause the game and read the page, it would be easier on you and me.

Marisa: (pause) what….oh um…..yeah its just instructions of operation and warranty n stuff nothing important.

Patchouli: So this doesn't tell me much info and just the warranty and such.

Marisa: Pretty much.

Patchouli: What a masochistic joke.

Marisa: That was all in the box I couldn't find anything important or special so it is is what it is nothing too much special of it.

Alice: So this game is nothing too special huh.

Marisa: they made 52 games

Alice: that doesn't mean anything, besides have you ever heard of flashing black and white paper and waving it back and forth?

Marisa: No?

Alice: It's an eye sore and its the background, its like that.

Patchouli: I think its an illusion picture, sometimes theres an hidden image in flashy backgrounds.

(player one died)

Marisa: Aw i hit a block supposed building. Your turn Alice.

Alice: Blech…fine (start)

Patchouli: Make sure you can try your best if you know the word try.

Alice: I can try, just barely alive (starts shooting and avoiding)

Marisa: See you can do this! Just got to put more enthusiasm to the game!

Alice: Its not hard of a game but the screen hurts you're eyes, its actually unbearable to look at.

Patchouli: want me to take over?

Alice: its my game and I'm gonna win or die.

Marisa: You might loose a life if you do.

Patchouli: Must be a flashing pain to see.

Alice: ha very funny encouragement you guys i so can beat this game with your wisdom.

Marisa: Thank You!

Patchouli: I take it you have sarcasm?

Alice: No duh. but still id rather play Zelda though that you did show me

Marisa: That one? Oh its in the closet but were finishing this.

Patchouli: I want to know of this Zelda game for myself, after this torture lets play that.

Alice: Yeah, Marisa after this torture we wanna play that one Zelda game that is made out of gold.

Marisa: Its plastic gold but uh ok.

Alice: Good! (Dies on purpose)

Marisa: Do you always have to die on purpose?

Alice because i don't live a crap, now its Patchouli's turn.

Patchouli: Ok but i will try playing this game while going forward

Marisa: i dont think you should do that but ok

Alice: time to test out the loading screen

(game start)

Patchouli:….ok….and…game decided to give up and froze by the time i got to the end of the screen.

Marisa: I think you broke the game. (removes and restarts)

Patchouli: It ruined my fun, screw this next game Marisa.

Alice: Oh boy…..more torture.

Marisa: You mean fun

Patchouli: You make me sick

Alice: i agree.


	8. Chapter 8 jupiter scope

Game. 08 Jupiter Scope (Not much in this game so I'm gonna have the three be creative.

Marisa: It's Jupiter Scope time!

Alice: Oh god another game that must be really short and does nothing!

Patchouli: I brought snacks if anyone wants them.

Alice: Perfect timing.

Patchouli: Yup

Marisa: Were gonna breeze through this game and i will say this hurts my hand more than anything else ya know what i mean?!

Patchouli: I'm afraid to answer because if i answer, i might loose a braincell.

Alice: Would it cause a chain reaction to your brain if that were to happen?

Patchouli: No its when your brain cells gets filled with pointless stupidity that causes it to expand and you get a stupid overload and the head explodes like that. This game must be stage one.

Marisa: Don't scare Alice please.

Patchouli: I just want to entertain myself, anyways play along.

Alice: MARISA IF MY HEAD EXPLODES FROM STUPIDITY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Marisa: Relax, relax the game is starting (2 player start)

Patchouli: Oh look its a Ufo and a spaceship

Alice: I'd say fireball looking things flying downward to nothing and you pretty much do nothing because its a blank screen of nothingness.

Marisa: Its called just playing the game, besides the enemies are unwilling and just ignoring me like they should.

Patchouli: Aren't their main purpose is to kill you? Its how it is in the "game" right?

Marisa: Its easy…if you go on front of them and pew pew right? Fun how you just do nothing but shoot right guys? Fun right?

Alice: (pretends sleep and makes a idgaf face)

Patchouli: Pointless game is pointless, ever heard of holding down the B button?

Marisa: Doing it and nothings happening, where is my enemies Patchy?

Patchouli: This is pathetic….its unfinished, read here.

Marisa: (reads) So certain games are unbeatable or unstable with unsupportive coding right?

Patchouli: Its what i read and researched about.

Marisa: Always the smart one huh.

Patchouli: And what do you do.

Marisa: Go out and see it physically.

Patchouli: Im gonna pretend i didn't hear that.

Marisa: Anyways, (elbows Alices sides)

Alice: OW! WHAT THE HE- oh hi…..Marisa is the game still sucking?

Marisa: Im still holding down the B button and nothing much happened

Alice: Ever try letting it go?

Marisa: (lets go) Oh look the enemies are back (starts shooting them)

Patchouli: This is getting nowhere just kill yourself and let us have a turn

Marisa: Aw…..ok (dies by touching a fireball)

Alice: My turn (start)

Patchouli: Iv read bad books and really bad books didn't you know that Marisa?

Marisa: No not really…

Patchouli: This is one of them and i prefer to never read it if it were ever a book or a picture book even.

Marisa: But its horribly different right?

Patchouli: I would say its like a weird thing that hangs around in the corner of your closet.

Marisa: Sounds harsh on stuff but wont argue on that.

Patchouli: You know the truth but you just brush it off.

Marisa: Just like stuff and collecting thats all i do

Patchouli: Uhuh

Alice: Marisa can i rename this game?

Marisa: Go for it

Alice: Do nothiny snooty thing

Marisa: Too long, it should be called, "Blank n' Shoot"

Patchouli: Sounds like a weird western ams for idiots it should be called, " AstroNothing"

Alice: sounds like an epic title that died down for a short period of time

Marisa: it does it does.

Patchouli: It fits the title, Maybe the astro on the beginning gave it that umph.

Alice: Maybe it needs that lazy and boring title

Marisa: "Move n' Shoot" right?

Patchouli: I don't think it deserves a title.

Marisa: Its a game that shoots and thats it, so my title wins

Alice: I agree on that (at least one time)

Patchouli: Sums up this game

Alice: I feel like I'm going no where (runs into enemies)

Marisa: Well its Patchoulis turn right?

Patchouli: Im going to make this interesting by playing with one hand

Marisa: I dare you

Alice: Why?

Patchouli: To make the game interesting, you know creativity came from boredom. Yeah im improvising.

Marisa: Yay for motivations

Alice: Please enlighten us

Patchouli: Heres the magic, (holding down B)

Marisa: Um Patchy? Your doing what I just did

Patchouli: Its a perfect example of you don't need to have a motivation or energy to play this game. Let the game do nothing while you hold B.

Marisa: Right, can we move on before anything goes to waste?

Alice: No brains necessary to beat this game

Patchouli: Se? Easy. (dies by a random spawn of an enemy)

Marisa: ok that game sucks next up is whatever comes after 8

Patchouli: 9

Marisa: OF corse Cirno's favorite number!

Alice: Oh god no if Cirno joins its chaos and having one idiot is enough and this one is already bad and broken.

Marisa: Don't you worry your head about Cirno

Alice: Meh….next game please

Patchouli: (ignoring and continue reading) I cant wait wooooooo….


	9. game 9 Alfedo and the fettucine

Game 9 (Alfedo and the fettucine)

Marisa: Finally after a long day of taking that good break of going to the outdoors lets picked up where we left of.

Alice: I threw up half way, I had to go and sleep for three days.

Patchouli: I couldn't leave them alone even though i wanted to….

Marisa: Oh come on guys! This is gonna be awesome since our brains had their breaks and now play video games

Patchouli: Does it come with bullets and magic?

Marisa: It comes with a bag full of crap, you know the fresh ones

Alice: Oh what ballzies of a game are we playing

Marisa: ITS! Alfredo

Patchouli: sounds Spanish like

Marisa: how do you know

Patchouli: Just sounds like it, when i say it or read it…..kinda does

Alice: Id say its a game made by a certain someone who needs a life by slapping a name there.

Marisa: There there Alice I'm sure theres a good game here some where….over the rainbow

Alice: uuu…..why…

Patchouli: didn't know you would make such a noise

Alice: desperate time calls for desperate measures

Marisa: Its actually Alfredo and the Fettucine

Alice: Translate!

Patchouli: Its a Italian Pasta that you can say its a flat thick noodle, very delicious actually.

Alice: So the game is about food

Patchouli: I dont know watch Marisa and it maybe it will

Marisa: Behold how good I'm gonna blow off this game (2 player/ game start)

Patchouli: Your in a kitchen and they got my usual color panel by default.

Alice: It does! See you got all those purples exempt the window, the floor, and the chief guy.

Marisa: So am i going to make pastas? Because the title sounds like a cooking game right?

Alice: the game is a lie.

Patchouli: Everything in this game is a lie, cant believe they made me look impress because of the choices of colors.

Marisa: So am i cooking or just slapping my pan scooper looking thing to the ground, guys! i dunno what to do.

Alice: Any interaction whats on front of you?

Marisa: No not really

Patchouli: So its just a move and slap right?

Marisa: pretty much, sad thoughts…

Patchouli: Its painful to look at

Alice: I think in the right theres stuff to look for, maybe a switch or something

Marisa: Oh right lets check it out

Patchouli: Marisa look out theres a fast moving pasta looking thin- oh too late

(turn head dead animation)

Marisa:…..wat…..

Alice: You got killed by a weird looking pasta with legs

Marisa:….You know…..Iv seen, heard, tasted bad cooking and this. This is going to far

Patchouli: It had legs? I didn't see it

Alice: Introducing the worst cooking show in video game history by a guy who can turn his head clockwise creeping out the audience.

Marisa: I would bet this game is inspired a bad cooking show, "the attack of the walking Pasta."

Patchouli: You guys make it sound like its from a horror movie that had its focus of a pasta monster.

Alice: Actually that would make it better! The pasta monster is the enemies and you are this scientist chief who's only goal is to kill of what he created.

Marisa:Does it have like pasta puns when it talks?

Alice: I dunno but its gonna be too stupid and obvious since its a pasta monster.

Patchouli: Ask me why does the chief's head turns when it dies

Marisa: You see he's a robot with a rotating head

Patchouli: A wha?

Alice: More like a broken android trying to cook

Marisa: It would be creepy but ok! Here you go Alice, your turn

Alice: I guess i'll have to beat this cooking disaster

Patchouli: Good luck.

Marisa: Don't die from pastas with legs!

Alice: You're not helping. now time to kill some food with legs

Patchouli: (heh)

Marisa: Thats rare for you to show a (heh)

Patchouli: Shut it…..

Alice: Marisa everything repeats and telling you the truth, I'm getting bored on this so I'm going to kill myself

Marisa: Oh now you don't! You don't just leave your food you better finish it!

Patchouli: You unless if its bread

Alice: I don't wanna get fat

Patchouli: Bread makes you fat

Alice: Bread makes you fat?

Patchouli: its just a fact

Marisa: If its a big lump of bread yes but back to Alice finish the game or else we will make you eat fat bread!

Alice: You are evil you know that, (goes forward smacking Pasta thingies)

Patchouli: ever eaten doughnuts?

Marisa: Only in rarity of times but no

Patchouli: They are delicious, but they make you fat its deliciously gross

Marisa: No kidding really

Patchouli: Its like that on this game for me, the color is good but the game wise its gross

Marisa: I get it now, so this like a tasty like pain in the ass for you

Patchouli: its a weird thing when you have a favorite color in a game that just got -ahem- you know

Alice: I died from a sudden enemy spawn

Patchouli: I think this game is cursed. Think about it.

Marisa: I dont think so, i would have destroyed it if it was possessed

Alice: can Patchouli beat the game so that i can sleep

Patchouli: give me the controller

Marisa: Here ya go

Patchouli: I swear this game taunts me

Marisa: It probably has its best or worst days.

Alice: Its probably pissed

Marisa: we gave it emotions (haha)

Patchouli: Slap go forward, slap go forward, this game is straight forward an thats it

Marisa: you are always doing good

Patchouli: Its like a puzzle piece you know when you try turning it over and over till you get it

Alice: Oh good you are almost finished!

Patchouli: almost thereeeeeee and got it!

Marisa: YAY level two

Patchouli: Wow i can do this

Alice: Yay….

Marisa: So are you going to press start or do nothing

Patchouli: I am but it would let me like the game froze or something

Alice: the game gave up!

Patchouli: (finger gun to head) phuew! (pretend dead)

Marisa: poor Patchy

Alice: so close till the game crapped on her

Marisa: i guess ill (reset/ start)

Patchouli: I hate it when this game does that! Why this game! Why!

Alice: its possessed!

Patchouli: Evil…

Marisa: Wait will the next game were gonna play does not crap you off

Alice: I think Patchouli is crying

Patchouli: shut up…


End file.
